


Wing's Ass

by miagirl3



Series: Robin's Past [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Humor, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: The reason why Dick Grayson can never go undercover wether it be in the police or as Nightwing. That reason is all because of his ass and how everyone notices it but Dick.





	Wing's Ass

**_Third person_ **

"Alright newbie, our new mission is an undercover one. We have to find a drug dealer withing a college," Dick's partner Amy said.

"No problem when do we leave," Dick asked her.

"Tomorrow." was all she said before Dick ran back to the manor to tell Bruce and the others.

**_Dinner_ **

The whole Wayne family sitting down at dinner, Jason included. "What did you boys do today," Bruce asked like he always did.

At this moment Dick threw his hand up and told him how he got chosen for an undercover job at the local college. Everyone stared at him while saying to not do it.

"But why. It could ve so much fun," he protested.

"Grayson you are not allowed to go undercover. I thought that we went over this as Nightwing and Robin," Damian lectured him.

"Well yeah, but it's to find a local dealer," Dick kept on trying to win his side of the argument.

"No Dick," Was all that Bruce saud for the matter and continued to eat.

He was about to speak out again before Jason interrupted him, "Listen Goldie. You're a good crime fighter, a good cop, and a good superhero, but the one thing that your not good at is undercover work

"That's not true. I've been on plenty of undercover jobs."

"How many ended with the bad guy in cuffs," asked Tim with that knowing smirk he always gas on when he knows he's right.

"What makes me so bad at being an undercover detective," Dick asked with his arms crossed.

"If I may sir, what Master Bruce and your brothers say are true. You truly are a horrible undercover cop," Alfred said without hesitation.

"Alright fine i'll ask to be on lookout duty, but first, you have to tell me what makes me so terrible at it."

At this moment Damian, Jason, and Tim all shot out of their seats and pointed a finger at Dick while at the same time saying, "it's your ass. You stupid idiot. Anybody could notice an ass like that from a mile."

Right after that Alfred looked shocked and spoke, "My dear it looks like someone needs their mouths washed out."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its a little short but I didn't want to write the whole undercover thing.


End file.
